


A Blunt Blade

by articcat621



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marianne realizes her sword is blunt, Bog and her need to find another way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blunt Blade

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Araeofsomething for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/17: blunt 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the film Strange Magic, and am not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

A Blunt Blade

Marianne let her sword fall from her hands, an exhausted sigh escaping her lips.

"Tired?" the Bog King teased, smirking at her.

"Bog, I think the edge of my sword is blunt," Marianne explained.

Bog examined her sword. "Och aye, yer blade needs sharpening. I can do it for ye later."

"Thanks," Marianne said. "Since we won't be dueling, we'll have to think of something _else_ to do to pass the time." She smiled mischievously.

"I can think of a few things." Bog wrapped his arms around her waist, his wings buzzing as he flew them to his private quarters.


End file.
